Voldemort/Disregarded Battles
Battles here were deemed to be unfair or otherwise not in accordance with wiki standards, and have been removed from the statuses of the warriors and displayed below. __TOC__ Battle vs. Imhotep (by Undead RVD) Voldemort and a Death Eater henchman enter the bottom floor of a pyramid. "Why are we hear again, Lord Voldemort" the henchman asks. "To find a book. A book that can truly give me true immortality! Nagini is all that's left of my Horcruxes. I need something that's not intangible." The two know the Book of the Dead is here, but then it gets blurry for them when finding it's exact place. "Why must we go alone, my Lord?" "The others are to keep Harry from getting any closer to killing me." Voldemort tells his henchman they must split up and find the book. They search around in till Voldemort finds a Table with a large chamber with a table. The table has the body of a dead woman and the Book of the Dead. Voldemort uses his magic to levitate the book to himself. "The Book! the Book! It's Mine!" " من أنت؟ (Who are you?)" Voldemort spins around to find a tall bald man in ripped robes holding the helpless henchman of Voldemort. "WHO ARE YOU? PUT HIM DOWN!" Imhotep looks at the ugly man with an annoyed look in his face. "PUT HIM DOWN OR FACE MY WRATH!," Voldemort yells, pointing at the henchman. Imhotep looks at the helpless mortal in his hands, then looks back at the snake like man and snaps the poor mortals neck with a flick of his wrist. He drops the limp body of the Death Eater and the body crashes down. "HOW DARE YOU! DO YOU KNOW WHO I AM?" Voldemort yells in a fiery rage. " كنت المقاطعة حفل بلدي وسرقة كتاب الموتى من لي. وتموت.(You interrupt my ceremony and steal the book of the dead from me. You shall die.)" Imhotep says with a dark monotone feel. Voldemort Blasts off a Cruciatus Curse at Imhotep to paralyze him. However, to Voldemort's surprise, Imhotep shrugs it off like it was nothing. Voldemort tries to blast off another but Imhotep throws him 12 feet with his telekinesis. Voldemort crashes onto a wall. He is dazed and finds Imhotep is walking quickly to him. Voldemort finds a nearby stair case and runs up it. Imhotep follows him up but once he reaches the top, he is blasted with a disarming spell. Imhotep flies a distance but lands on both feet. Voldemort then fires a Avada Kedavra. This actually seems to hurt him. Voldemort laughs to see an attack that can harm Imhotep but then sees it didn't kill him and becomes worried. "This man survived a death spell," Voldemort says to himself. "How is this possible?" Imhotep gets back up and walks toward Voldemort but gets shot again. Voldemort deduces that enough hits will kill him. He shots off three more shots at Imhotep. However, he sees that the blasts are having less and less of an impact. He then summons out Nagini, his snake. The long snake wraps around Imhotep and bites him to keep his grip. Voldemort walks over to finish the man off. "I must say, you are quite strong, but you are too much of a fool." Voldemort raises his wand at Imhotep's head, but before Voldemort could say a word, Imhotep bursts in a storm of sand. Voldemort is thrown back several feet. He sits up just in time to see his snake, his last Horcruxes, be ripped to peaces, till there is nothing left but blood. Voldemort is terrified. Not only has his snake been torn to peaces, but his last Horcruxes is gone. The sand reforms back into Imhotep as he walks toward the shriveling Voldemort. Voldemort raises his wand and tires to cast a spell, but Imhotep grabs the wand and breaks it with his hand. Voldemort, after years of his terror, realizes he is at the mercy of a man he knows nothing of. "Please, have mercy on me! PLEASE!" Voldemort begs at the feet of Imhotep. " حاولت قتلي. أعطي يقتلك. (You tried to kill me. I shall kill you.)" Imhotep lifts Voldemort with one hand and throws Voldemort out a hole in the wall. Voldemort lands in the middle of a different large room. He then heard the sound of skittering. He looks around and sees a massive swarm of blue beetles come crawling out of the doorways of the room. They swarm around the dark lord and begin to dig into his flesh. They are all over him and INSIDE of him. He screams in terror but is cut off by a burst of beetles crawling out of his mouth. He is covered in beetles but only after a minute do the beetles crawl away, leaving only his wet bones on the ground. Imhotep returns to his chamber to finish his ceremony. WINNER: IMHOTEP Expert's Opinion This was a close battle but while Voldemort had deadly spells and a great amount of confidence, Imhotep was far too powerful an opponent for Voldemort to handle. He is far stronger, tougher and more determined then his opponent. Add his more versatile powers and you have Imhotep, one of the DEADLIEST warriors of all time. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Battle vs. Darth Vader (Legends) (by MilitaryBrat) Voldemort, Bellatrix, Yaxley, Lucius, and Pius are somehow transported to the death star. Vader and 4 Stormtroopers with blasters are passing by and see the intruders. Voldemort calls to Vader "Who are you muggle?" "I am Lord Vader, sith lord. Who are you ?" "YOU DARE ASK WHO HE IS?!?!??!?!!???!???!??" Screams Bellatrix. "It's quite alright Bellatrix. I am Lord Voldemort." "Um, Lord Vader weren't these the people Emperor Palpatine was warning us about." "So it seems. Open fire." Pius is hit multiple times and Voldemort kills a stormtrooper. Voldemort: 4 Vader: 4 Voldemort and the other 3 remaining Death Eaters disapparate away. Lucius disarms a stormtrooper then uses the Cruciactus curse on him. He kills the man with the killing curse and is then killed by Vader when he throws his lightsaber and decapitates him. Voldemort: 3 Vader: 3 Yaxley kills another stormtrooper in a generator room and is startled when he hears Vader's breathing. He disarms vader but Vader uses the force to bring his lightsaber back to him. Then he picks up Yaxley with the force, smashes him against some generators. Yaxley is all bloodied up, then Vader ends his misery by bringing Yaxley towards him then impales him on his lightsaber. Voldemort: 2 Vader: 2 Voldemort has Nagini and Bellatrix with him, then a stormtrooper kills Nagini and tries to do the same with Bellatrix but Bellatrix goes and apparates near him, takes his helmet off, apparates into space, and leaves the man there. Voldemort: 2 Vader: 1 Voldemort and Bellatrix are looking for Vader, but they've never been here so they don't know where to look. Vader's breathing however gives him away and Bellatrix uses the cruciactus curse on him. He falls over in pain, and she tries to do what she just did to the last stormtrooper, but Vader is smarter. As she's trying to take his helmet off, he impales her with his lightsaber. Voldemort then apparates behind Vader and puts the cruciactus curse on him. Once again Vader falls over in pain, but his hate builds up and breaks free of the curse. He picks up Voldemort and chokes him to death. Voldemort: 0 Vader: 1 WINNER: DARTH VADER Expert's Opinion This was the most controversial battle on the wiki. Some believed that this was an easy win for Voldemort, while others believed it was a lopsided battle in Vader's favor. In the end, the majority agreed that the power of the dark side of the Force trumped Voldemort's magic, which gave Darth Vader the win. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Battle vs. Fate Testarossa (by SPARTAN119) Riddle Mansion, Little Hangleton, UK Lord Voldemort stood outside the old Riddle House, which he was using as a head quarters as all of his Death Eaters apparated to his side. Suddenly, a blonde-haired woman in a tight fitting black outfit, carrying a large axe on the end of a staff flew in and landed in front of Voldemort "This is Fate Testarossa of the Time-Space Administration Bureau", Fate said, "Tom Marvolo Riddle You are under arrest for 11539 counts of murder and 42535 counts of illegal use of magic, including repeated cases of using magic to control the actions of an individual." Voldemort turned to Fate, "You dare call me by that name?! Foolish girl, do you have any idea who you're dealing with?! I am Lord Voldemort, the one who has walked further down the path to immortality than any man!", he said, before he raised his wand and yelled Avada Kedavra!" Fate flew out of the way of the beam of light, which impacted a nearby field, exploding and creating a large crater. Several of the Death Eaters raised their wands, but Fate shouted "Plasma Lancer". At once, dozens of beams of energy flew at the Death Eaters, impacting in a flash of fire. The blast, however, only knocked them unconcious, as Fate's device was only set on non-lethal mode. Voldemort walked out of the blast, apparently unharmed. With a wave of her magical device, Bardiche, Fate bound Voldemort in glowing rings of magic, holding him suspended in midair. Second later, however, Voldemort freed himself by transfiguring the bindings into snakes. Undeterred, Fate set Bardiche to lethal mode and yelled "Thunder Bullet!", firing a glowing ball of yellow energy from Bardiche, catching Voldemort clean in the chest and causing him to explode in a ball of flames. When the smoke cleared, however, Voldemort was practically uninjured. The Dark Lord raised his wand and pointed towards Fate. At once, all the windows on the Riddle house shattered, flying towards Fate. "Thunder Rage!", Fate yelled, sending down lightning on every glass shard, and Voldemort himself. All of the glass pieces melted and fell to the ground, but Voldemort was protected by a glowing dome of light. Fate readied another attack, yelling "Plasma Lancer" as a massive beam of energy flew from in front of her. The entire Riddle House exploded in a flash of fire, leaving a smoking crater in the center. Voldemort lay on his back in the middle of the crater. Fate activated the energy scythe on Bardiche and flew at Voldemort, ready to strike and make sure he was dead. However, Voldemort got up and raised his wand, yelling "Avada Kedavra", firing a beam of green light at Fate, the struck her in the chest. Fate fell out of the air, dead before she hit the grounds. WINNER: LORD VOLDEMORT A couple hours later Nanoha Takamachi was filled with a fury that left no more room for tears. She was going to kill the one took Fate from her. She was going to make him suffer for what he did. Little did Nanoha or Voldemort know Fate had known there was a good chance she might fall in this mission, and had performed an ancient magic that, if she died, would give Nanoha the power to avenge her. She had located Voldemort. He was still the Riddle House, having magically repaired the structure. Nanoha fired a blast of energy from her magical device, Raising Heart, blowing a hole in the newly rebuilt roof, into the same room as Voldemort. "You know, Lord Voldemort", Nanoha said, "Normally, I do not approve of killing... I believe in second chances... But after you took Fate from me... I realized that there are some people who are simply too evil be redeemed... people that must be removed from this world .... people like you!" Voldemort laughed and said, "So, you think your righteousness and love will be enough to defeat me. You are just like that old fool Dumbledore and his little lackey, Harry Potter. That is why you will never realize there is no good and evil, only power, and those too weak to wield it." Voldemort raised his wand and yelled "Avada Kedavra" firing a jet of green light at Nanoha. As the death curse neared her, however, something unexpected happened. A glowing yellow shield, like Fate's appeared around Nanoha, bouncing the curse away. In the glow of the shield, Nanoha though she could see a faint reflection of Fate. This brought a tear to Nanoha's eyes "Weak am I?", Nanoha asked, pointing to the tear than ran down her cheek, "Why, because I feel grief for a lost loved one? That I cared for another? You... You never knew the feeling of being loved, you never knew the suffering of loss either, you seek eternal life, yet you never knew what it feels like to be alive! Thanks to my love for Fate, I will not rest until one of us is dead. Whether by me, or another who loved one of your thousands of victims, your life of hatred and evil will end!" At that, Nanoha flew into the the air and activate her Magical Device, Raising Heart, which spoke and said, "Lethal mode active". Nanoha then shouted "STARLIGHT BREAKER!!!", and unleashed a massive beam of energy. The Riddle house, and Voldemort himself were engulfed in a massive explosion, perhaps a large as a small tactical nuclear weapon. Expert's Opinion The experts' opinions gave this match to Voldemort for the instant lethality of his Avada Kedavra curse and his ability to move instantaneously by apparation. The bonus section was an addition piece added showing how Nanoha might react to the loss of Fate, likely in a manner quite similar to Harry Potter with the loss of his parents. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Battle vs Vladimir Menshikov (by Deathblade 100) TBA Winner: Voldemort Expert's Opinion Voldemort won due to superior spells and experience. Vladimir was more sane but, his poor sight meant the more experienced Voldemort won the battle. To see the original battle, weapons and votes click here. Battle vs. Sauron (by Oshbosh) No battle written WINNER: SAURON Expert's Opinion Sauron won due to having much greater endurance and magical prowess. While Voldemort had an advantage in agility, it wasn't enough to compensate for all his other disadvantages. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Battle vs. Saruman (by Death'sapprentice77) Saruman is walking through the courts of Orthanc, all of a sudden a bolt of green energy surges past his head he turns and sees Voldemort his wand raised for battle. Saruman retaliates hurling a bolt of lightning at Voldemort who apparates away from it and reappears near the wizard and casts Crucio on him. Saruman screams and falls to the ground, writhing in pain. The Dark Lord lifts the curse and prepares another spell but Saruman trips Voldemort with his staff and begins viscously beating him with it. Before he can suffer any more damage Voldemort apparates again a bit further from him. Saruman throws a Fireball at him but Voldemort apparates away and the projectile hits the ground and explodes. He reappears with Nagini and hisses to the snake in parseltounge and Nagini slithers into a nearby brush. Once again Voldemort casts Avada Kedavra. Thinking fast Saruman fires a bolt of lightning hitting the green bolt causing an explosion. Saruman hears hissing and finds that Nagini has slither up next to him ready to bite. Saruman throws the snake with telekinesis and fires a burst of lightning at the snake, frying it. The wizard is caught off guard as Voldemort had appeared next to him and had cast Crucio on him. The dark lord lifts the spell and apparates away not to repeat the first time. He attempts again to cast Avada Kedavra but he is interrupted by Saruman's telekinesis and is pulled across the ground. Saruman spins his opponent around rapidly and then hurls upward. As Voldemort comes down Saruman speeds up the fall and causes the Dark Lord to land head first with a sickening crush. He then allows his Uruk-Hai to dine on his dead opponent. WINNER: SARUMAN THE WHITE Expert's Opinion To be added. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Battle vs. Gandalf (by Sport Shouting) The votes are in. Let's see who won. Gandalf or Voldemort Voldemort, Nagini and 3 Death Eaters walk through an abandoned forest. Gandalf and 4 Hobbits appear about 70 yards away. Gandalf and Voldemort look each other in the eye before Voldemort bellows " AVADA KEDAVRA!" 1 Hobbit is struck by the spell and is killed. Gandalf- 4 Gandalf sends his hobbits in. A Death Eater wielding the flaming broomstick and a hobbit wielding the long sword clash weapons. The hobbit lands a blow through the stomach of the Death Eater. Voldemort- 4 Voldemort sends Nagini after a hobbit. Nagini bites through the hobbit as he falls dead. Gandalf- 3 Gandalf calls his men to him as he begins to retreat. Voldemort and his troops start laughing and chase them. They arrive in the middle of chaos. A spell is cast from Gandalf that kills a Death Eater. Voldemort- 3 The Staff and Flaming Broomstick clash. The Staff wounds the Death Eater and dies chasing Gandalf. Voldemort- 2 Voldemort casts Crucio at a hobbit but misses. He then casts Imperio and makes the hobbit smash himself repeatedly into a tree. Gandalf- 2 Nagini slithers up to a hobbit. The hobbit thrusts the long sword through Nagini killing him. Voldemort feels the effect immediately Voldemort- 1 The last hobbit sneaks up behind Voldemort but steps on a twig and is noticed. Voldemort hits the hobbit in the head with the flaming broomstick and the hobbit is dead. Gandalf- 1 Voldemort runs after Gandalf. As he comes up a hill to get him, Gandalf yells "YOU SHALL NOT PASS!" Voldemort falls and holds on for dear life as the ground opens up. Gandalf hits Voldemort's hands with his staff and Voldemort falls to his death. Voldemort- 0 Expert's Opinion Gandalf won due to his unlimited "horcruxes" and more fighting experience. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Battle vs. General Grievous (Legends) (by The Deadliest Warrior) No battle written WINNER: GENERAL GRIEVOUS Expert's Opinion Grievous was victorious because he was able to deflect most of Voldemort's attacks with his four lightsabers, and his multiple forms of offensive attacks from all ranges dominated the less combat-prepared Voldemort. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Battle vs. Predator (by MilitaryBrat) Voldemort is walking in the forbidden forrest with his death eaters, preparing to attack Hogwarts when suddenly a Death Eater falls. Dead. Another Death eater is suddenly impaled by the Predator's wrist blades. The blades are the only thing visible of the Predator until he uncloaks himself. Voldemort says to his death eaters to let him take care of this thing. He yells "CRUCIO" and the Predator is writhing in pain. The Predator sees Nagini ready to attack him and kills her with his plasma cannon. Voldemort is angered by this and fires a multitude of curses at the Predator which ends with "AVADA KEDAVRA!!!!!!". Voldemort proceeds to the school. WINNER: LORD VOLDEMORT Expert's Opinion While Predator had a wide array of equipment designed for hunting, and remarkable stealth, this was a nearly effortless win for Voldemort as he could instantly kill the alien hunter with the instant death curse. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Battle vs. Shiki Ryougi (by SPARTAN119) Shiki Ryougi walked into a dark graveyard, knife in hand. In front of her stood a mass men in black robes and masks, centered around a white-skinned man with slit-like nostrils similar to those of a snake. "It appears we had a guest, stand aside, I must 'welcome' her", Voldemort said, commanding hid Death Eaters to part, Allowing Voldemort to walk out and face Shiki. "What brings you here tonight, Muggle?!". "You are Lord Voldemort, right?", Shiki responed with another question. "As a matter of fact", Voldemort said, almost mockingly, "I am" "Oh, I see, you certainly are evil, I guess...", Shiki said drawing her knife, her mystic eyes glowing bright blue "I'LL HAVE TO KILL YOU!" "You think you can kill me, Muggle?", Voldemort asked, "I who have walked further along the path to immortality than any man?" Shiki laughed at this, "It matters not, I can kill anything that lives, even if that thing is God!" "We shall see about that", Voldemort said as he raised his wand and shouted, "Avada Kedavra!" A beam of green light flew at Shiki. Ryougi raised her knife and made a perfectly timed slice, which made contact with the beam, dispelling the death curse. Voldemort looked surprised, but quickly regained his composure, "So, there is more to you than there appears, Muggle", he said. "Mystic Eyes of Death Perception", Shiki said, "I can even kill your spells!" Shiki lunged at Voldemort with her knife, but Voldemort disappeared. Shiki looked left and right, Voldemort was nowhere to be found. Suddenly, she heard the whoosh of an Avada Kedavra curse flying through the air. Ryougi dodged three meters to the right, so fast she seemed to teleport. The curse missed and shattered a tombstone. Shiki turned on the spot, making another lunge at Voldemort, who apparated out of the way again, reappearing on top of a large, seven-foot-tall statue on top of a particularly ornate tomb. Shiki attacked Voldemort, missing and hitting the tombstone, causing it to crumble. Shiki coughed as she inhaled the dust from the shattered tombstone. As she coughed, she was struck by a spell from Voldemort. Shiki did not die, it was not an Avada Kedavra curse. Instead, Shiki screamed in pain as she felt the sensation of heated knives piercing every inch of body. Shiki fought against the pain caused by the Cruciatus Curse, she had felt far worse, she'd been hit by a car and had her arm torn off. Shiki grabbed Voldemort's wand with her Spirit Grip and snapped it in two. The pain stopped at once. Shiki lunged at Dark Lord, who said in Parseltongue, "Nagini, kill her!" The giant snake slithered in front of Shiki. Ryougi sliced through the snake, decapitating it. Voldemort seized the wand of one of the Death Eaters and aimed it at Shiki, but she was to fast for him. Shiki's Mystic Eyes glowed, showing her the lines running through Voldemort's body, running out from his "origin". Shiki sliced across each of the line running along Voldemort's limbs, slicing each of them off in a spray of blood, before she thrust her knife right into Voldemort's origin, finishing him off. The Dark Lord was no more. WINNER: SHIKI RYOUGI Expert's Opinion To be added. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Battle vs. Tall Man (by Happy9999) Voldemort: Tallman : Voldemort entered the mortician house that belonged to Tallman, without realizing that every single movement of him had already been spied by Tallman through a crystal ball. Tallman ordered one of his minions to check the enemies, and mumbled ' I think we've got some unexpected visitors.' The minion snuck to the main hall, and jumped , exerting itself to bite at one of the death eaters, only to be noticed by the dark lord and received a curse . Voldemort ordered two death eaters to check the basement while he led the remain two up the stairs. One death eater opened the basement door, and lit up his wand, revealing that there's nothing remarkable down in this dirty damp room. All in a sudden, he heard his fellow man scream behind him, so he turned around , and saw a zombie biting onto that man's throat, killing him instantly . 'AVADA--'He shouted, 'KERDAVA!', the death spell reached the zombie's head, making a flash and killing it .The death eater gasped, and walked up stair . He was about to open the basement door when he heard the open sound of a some sort of metal box--and that's not very long before his body was sent up to the corridor with a ball piercing a saw into his check, bashing him onto the wall . Meanwhile, the dark lord who was upstairs heard the disturbing noise, so he let one of his fellowmen to go back and check. Voldemort pursued , a zombie that had been hiding around the hallway suddenly appeared, but nagini dashed towards him and bit him down . At this very moment, the doors and windows all closed, and Voldemort found himself getting trapped in the whole way . 'Booooyyy! Your funeral is here! ' Tallman appeared with a minion that was holding the head of the death eater that had been sent to check downstairs . ' NO!' Voldemort yelled, and launched a great number of death spells from his wand, the spell hit the minion and sent its head flying . Several spells hit Tallman, but they didn't seem to make any sense. 'What the hell are you!' 'Well, when you die, you think you go to heaven, in fact, you come to me!' said the Tallman. 'That's impossible!'Voldemort jumped up, yelling 'Avada kedava!' A green light came from the old wand, shooting straight into Tallman's face, causing him to fall back. Nagini was ordered to give a final strike, by the time it reached onto Tallman, there's nothing left on the ground. Being annoyed, the dark lord released his anger through cursing his last men till death . 'Where the hell is that freaking mortician?' He shouted as a shadow appeared behind him in a mirror. 'Boooy!' Tallman dragged him into the mirror, and the snake was shot down by a laser ball. Now, the dark lord shall kneel down to Tallman the devil. Winner: Tallman Expert's Opinion TBW To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Category:Battle Subpage